


The war doesn't end until we die

by smaragdbird



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 18:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the last chance they have to make things right but neither of them regret the things they've done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The war doesn't end until we die

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/5821.html?thread=12521917#t12521917) prompt on [](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/)**hobbit_kink**. It's spell-checked so I hope it won't be too bad.

“Are you still angry?” Thranduil asked – he had been surprised when a dwarf had come to him, telling him that Thorin wanted to see him.

“I was never angry.” Thorin looked pale and the bandages around his middle were stained red.

“What were you then?”

“Hurt.”

“My decision…it had nothing to do with you personally.”

“But it didn’t sway you either. You said you loved me but you were prepared to watch me burn.”

“I’m king, Thorin and I would be a lousy one if I put my personal feelings above the needs of my people. I had fought dragons before and I knew what toll they took one those who attacked them. I know you hate me but look me in the eye and tell me you would have acted differently”

For a moment Thorin held Thranduil’s gaze but then he averted his eyes. “I cannot forgive you.”

“I understand”, Thranduil said softly.

Surprised Thorin looked back at him.

“I have never asked for your forgiveness. Nor would I have given it if our roles had been reversed. There are things that cannot be forgiven and leaving you at the mercy of a dragon is certainly one of them.”

“You thought about this a lot.” Thorin said dryly.

“I had sixty years to picture this conversation. I admit I imagined it differently.”

“Take your complaints to the orcs then.”

“Believe me; I will.” There was a dark sincerity in Thranduil’s words. Thorin didn’t doubt that he would hunt Bolg’s clan to extinction.

“How did you imagine it?” Thorin asked eventually.

“I had hoped we’d be able to move past grudges, talk without flinging insults at each other.” A wry smile crossed Thranduil’s face. “But I have always been too optimistic.”

“For a long time I hated you more than I hated Smaug”, Thorin said.

Not even an arm’s length lay between them but the ocean of pain and history that separated them had proofed insuperable. In this moment in occurred to both of them that they wished it could have been different.

“Thorin – “ Thranduil started to say but Thorin shook his head.

“I feel tired. Gandalf told me they have found Bilbo and I wish to see him before I die.”

“Of course.” Thranduil rose from his chair but at the entrance of the tent he turned around once more. “I’ll have you known that, should we ever meet in the undying lands, I will do better.”

“Me, too.”

There was nothing left to say.

Outside Thranduil turned to Bilbo and said, “King Thorin wishes to see you, master Hobbit. To say goodbye.”

Bilbo looked guilt ridden and hesitant but one of the dwarves gave him a gentle push towards the tent’s entrance.

Thranduil walked away briskly. For a moment his knees faltered under him as he felt a sharp tug inside his heart but he didn’t fall. The pain was gone as suddenly as it had appeared and he had no wound left to show for it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
